


Why's it so short?

by Vericia



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shopping, axel is supes adorable, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vericia/pseuds/Vericia
Summary: All Fuka wants to do is go on a real date with her boyfriend Axel. Finally convincing him, Kyrie decides to help.





	Why's it so short?

All she wanted to do was go on a real date with Axel. She was so desperate that she had even gone to Kyrie for help. After all he appeared the most experienced with these kind of things.

               He told her she needed new clothes first, and promptly pulled her along every clothing shop he could find having her trying on outfits. “ _Axel can be rather slow sometimes, hmmm_?” Kyrie had spoken softly to himself as he thumbed through the clothing racks. Although she had thought he got carried away at one point or another she had fun on her little outing with the consigliere.

               It was a Sunday afternoon when she had been brave enough to ask Axel to meet her at one of the numerous cafés for lunch. Kyrie had instructed for her to meet him there so that she could surprise him with her new outfit.

               As she walked into the lobby passing both Kyrie and Caramia, the Don halted his eyes wide looking her up and down. “S-Signorina where are you going dressed so lovely?” he asks. She couldn’t help but blush at Caramia’s look of approval.

               Kyrie swooped in hitting Caramia on the head with a folder, “She’s going on a date with Axel.” He says smugly. The scarecrow’s own eyes raking up and down the signorina almost too proud of what he had accomplished.

               “A-Axel…!” Caramia sputters. His eyes narrowing at the consigliere. Before the Don could get another word out Kyrie hastily waves her away, “You’re going to be late.”

               “Ah! You’re right see you later!” she says rushing out the door down and down the brick path.

               Caramia swiftly turns on Kyrie a sigh escaping his lips, “Axel won’t be able to handle this.”

               Kyrie laughs in response, “It’s a shame I won’t be there to see how the tin-man responds.”

               Fuka continues running until she reaches the café. It was a good thing she had scheduled it in Oz’s territory. She could spot Axel a mile away because of his height. He was already sitting at one of the tables outside, his face buried in a menu. She could just imagine him struggling with all of the possibilities and combinations of sugary treats.

               “Axeeeeel~” she sings.

               He looks up to greet her, but his words get stuck on his tongue. His face instantly turning tomato red. He abruptly stands from his seat, his knees knocking against the table, causing other customers to glance their way. “A-Axel…?”

               The menu is dropped onto the table carelessly. He mentally reminds himself of his own strength as he grips Fuka’s elbow and pulls her away from prying eyes. He bends down to whisper in her ear, “What are you wearing?” his voice coming out strained.

               “Y-You don’t like it?”

               He hadn’t meant to hut her feelings. “Me liking it is not the point.”

               “But!”

               He presses her up against the alley wall sighing, “Why can’t you understand I can’t let anyone else see you like this.” He murmurs his fingertips dancing along the hem of her skirt. “Why is it so short?”

               He seems to be asking himself more so than her. “Um – It’s called a miniskirt. Kyrie said it was good to wear for our date today.”

               “Kyrie!” he snaps. “I should’ve known.”

               She gently cups his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. Standing on the tips her of toes she brings her face closer to his. She hears his gasp as she shuts her eyes and their lips connect. The kiss is soft and sweet, and Axel immediately melts into her touch and her lips. His hands moving down her body to rest at her hips, pulling her closer to him. When he feels her body react against him, her squirming and pressing her body even closer he snaps to his senses.

               He pulls away and she smiles up at him, her face now flushed. He shudders, she was going to be the death of him. “So… we can return to our date now?”

               “Absolutely not!” he says decisively. “You’re going to go home and change, and then we’re going to have a talk with Kyrie about dressing people’s girlfriends.”

               Her cries fell on deaf ears. It’s was going to be a long night at the Oz estate.


End file.
